PS I Love You
by JulyBaby7200
Summary: Darkness, hate, rivalry, gangs, death. How could I possible find any happiness in this world expecial when my boss and childhood friend, Kyoya, doesn't remember me and gets me stuck in a deadly situation where there is nothing but death and sadness.
1. Chapter 1

"Here you go dear." The waitress told me and placed my drink down in front of me.

"Thanks." I replied and looked back to the T.V.

It was showing another interview with one of the great top three gangs around the world. They were all created for one of two reasons, either you were in a gang that was trying to purposly kill people and get money or you were a part of a good gang that was trying to take down the horrible ones that were killing people for fun and taking money. I think that no matter what side you were on you were terrible. You always kill people no matter what. I didn't want to see anyone die. I lost both of my parents because of those gangs. My best friend ended up disappearing because of them too but I refused to think that he died. Kyoya was extremly fast and strong so I found it hard to believe that he let a gang kill him. He felt the same way about this that I did. He didn't want to kill people and we both made a deal that we wouldn't unless it came down to that last resort.

"You really are glued to that T.V. huh?" The waitress asked me.

"I don't know why I am. I really don't like this whole gang thing. I'm just looking for a lost friend and I promised him I wouldn't kill anyone unless it was absolutly nessicary. If joining a gang is the last resort I have to go to to find him then unfortunatly that's what I'll do." I told her.

"May I ask for his name?" She asked me.

"Kyoya. Kyoya Tategami." I answered.

"K-Kyoya!" She gasped.

"Something wrong with that?" I asked.

"It's nothing dear but-"

She got cut off by the host on the T.V. I looked up to find five boys standing next to him. One had brown hair and orange bangs, the second one was ,not to be rude but, fat with a beanie on his head, the third was dark skinned and he looked a little shy, the fourth and fifth ones looked like lower henchmen in the gang but they were probably the best lower henchmen if they were picked to go on T.V.

"I'm here with Wild Fang's five best members under their leader that is. Why don't you introduce yourselfs?" The host told them.

"I'm-"

"I'm the boss's best friend Benkei!" The fat one yelled while cutting the brown and orange haired boy off.

"Yeah, anyway, as I was saying, I'm Nile. That one as you know is Benkei, the one next to him is Demure, and the other two are Cody and Ryan." Nile told the host while pointing to each boy as he named them.

"Now may I ask why your boss isn't here?" The host asked.

"He would have been here but he had a meeting with another boss from another good gang so he says he's sorry he couldn't make it." Demure responded.

They continued to talk about the usless after that like How things were, How many fights they won recently, have they lost any memebers lately, are they looking for new ones, you know, the boring stuff. They all took turns replying and they said they've won all their fights and that they were looking for only one new member because they've only lost one over the past year. I paid the waitress and walked off after that, not wanting to hear what she was going to say before or what the T.V. had to say anymore. I pulled my hood up over my jet black shoulder length hair and pushed my sunglasses further up the bridge of my nose so I could hide my sea blue eyes.

It was gloomy out like usual. I listened to the splish splash of puddles and pitter patter of feet down the street. Everyone was in hurry, weither it was in a rush to get home before the rain or to get to saftey since they didn't know when the next gang fight would be but either way most of them were running. I was just taking things slow. I didn't care if I got stuck in the middle of one of those fights because I was always quick enough to get away. Kyoya and I would always race through the woods at least three times a week. Talk about a workout. Those woods were at least four miles long which would make that twelve miles a week. I always loved it though because spending time with Kyoya meant that I was away from my abusive stepfather.

"AHHHH!" I heard a voice echo from the walls down the alley way.

_'Just great!' _I thought to myself. I quickly rushed around the corner and down the alley way. I ran out to the other end that was a narrow street that you would basically call a shortcut. I found nothing to my left but when I turned the other way I saw a large black figure hovering over a smaller one that was sprawled out across the ground. I watched the larger figure pull out a gun from his waistband and on instinct I ran at him and caught him off gaurd by tackling him before he could shoot, my hood and glasses flying off in the process.

"Run kid!" I told the boy while struggling to keep the guys arms pinned down.

He scrambled to his feet and flew down the street and back into the alley. I smiled as he turned the corner which gave the guy a chance to swing at me. He nailed me in the face with his fist and flew off of him. I saw him stand up and quickly snatch up the gun again. I noticed that he had a symbol tattoed on his arm. It looked like a dragon and wolf head merged together, the dragon on top and the wolf on the bottom. He smiled wildly at me and pointed the gun right at my face. I kept a straight face while looking at the dark hole that led to the inside of the gun. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the loud bang and the pain of the bullet piercing me but I didn't feel it.

When I cracked my eyelids open again I saw the guy had gotten laid out and was unconsious, well most likely dead, on the ground. The gun was just laying there on the floor while giving off a glare of some little light. I looked over to the side to find another guy standing at my side.

"You really shouldn't attack those guys for fun ya know, excpecially if you aren't a part of a gang." He told me.

"I was trying to help thank you very much." I responded.

"You're brave to put your life at risk to save others. You sure you're not hiding your gang's symbol under that hoddie or something?" He asked me with a smirk.

"I'm not and there is no way I'd ever join one. No matter what side you're on you just kill people." I answered harshly.

When I looked up at the boy to see his reaction I noticed that he was shocked by what I had said. I didn't understand why seemings how he was apart of a gang. His symbol was standing out in plain sight on his arm. It was a lion with a crown atop it's head. He sudennly snapped out of his trance and put his little smirk back on.

"That's to bad. You seem like you would be a good newbie. My team is looking for a new recruit if you change your mind." He offered and held out his hand.

"I'll make sure not remember that thank you." I said and smiled playfully while taking his hand.

He hoisted me up off the floor. My whole body felt like it was going to be torn from my arm by how fast he pulled me off the ground. I gripped my shoulder once he let go of my hand and I moved my arm around to try and make it feel batter.

"You're so snotty. Give me a call when you want to try out." He still offered.

"Whatever and my answer is still no. What are you the leader or something?" I asked him.

"You bet. Leader of one of the top three to be exact." He replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him to get a better look but that hood covering his face didn't really help. All I could see was a small fang poking out from his upper lip. He began to walk away but then I thought it would be a good idea to see if he knew Kyoya since the leaders of gangs were to know a lot about their surroundings and the people around them.

"Hey wait! Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did." He replied and stopped to face me again.

"Oh that's real funny pal. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew who Kyoya Tategami was." I said.

"Uhh, yeah I know him. Want me to take you there?" He asked while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah that would be a great help." I told him.

I narrowed my eyes at him again because I couldn't figure out what could possible be so funny. I picked my sunglasses up off of the ground and followed him down the street. He led me to an old hotel that was just a few streets away from that narrow road. He pushed the door open with his shoulder but it still barely budged. It was open just enough for us to get through it. I slipped through the crack first as he followed. There was absolutly nothing here and it really ticked me off.

"Umm, is this some kind of joke?" I asked him.

"No." He replied casually.

"He boss! You're back!" Someone from the back of the building yelled.

I looked behind me to see a boy with blonde hair in the skater cut style come running from the back room. He was dressed in plain red T-shirt and some baggy gray cargos with brown work boots. He also had a blue bandana tied around his left arm. He had a cheeky grin on his face and looked at me once he finally realized I was there.

"Sup Cody?" The the boy who led me here said.

"Who's the chicky?" Cody asked.

"Said she was looking for Kyoya so I took her here."

"But, Uhh, boss-"

"I know man. Just chill." The boy said while cutting Cody off and smiling at him.

"Ok, where's Kyoya?" I snapped angrily.

"Looks like you need to learn some patience and manners girl." A new voice told me.

I whirrled around to find that Nile boy pop out of a dark and shady corner. The others that were on that show like Benkei, Demure, and Ryan followed him out too with a few new guys. I looked back at the guy who led me here and scowled at him angrily.

"I don't have patcience for this. You said Kyoya was here, so where?" I snapped again.

"Ok! Ok! I think I've played with you enough." The boy told me as the others were trying so hard not to laugh at me.

He walked out to the middle of the room and he beckoned me to come closer until I was only half a foot away. He pulled his hood down to reveal his sky blue eyes and his pine green hair. He had two twin scars under each eye as well that were in the form of crosses. He gave me that smirk of his and placed his hands on his waist as my eyes widened.

"You were looking for me?" Kyoya asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhh!" I yelled and sprang up from my bed.

I was covered in my own sweat and I was panting heavily. That was fourth time this week that I had that dream. That horrible day was gonna haunt me forever. My best friend just up and decided to be come the leader of one of the top three gangs in the world even after we promised each other we wouldn't. I refused to believe it at first but here I am and I have no choice to accept it.

"You ok!?" I worried voice asked from my doorway.

I looked up to see Kyoya standing there waiting for me to answer. Everytime I looked at him that one word just plays through my head over and over and I wish it would stop. _'Monster!' 'Monster!' 'Monster!'_, it repeated.

"yeah, I'm ok. Just that stupid dream again." I replied.

"You seriously have issues if that dream can come back to you four times now." He told me.

"Whatever." I huffed and slipped out of my bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To get a drink. Am I not allowed to get one?" I asked in a snotty tone.

"Fine but get back to bed soon. I don't need you slacking off tomorrow because you didn't get enough sleep. I don't think I could deal with that adittude again." He explained and walked ack to his room down the hall.

I softly growled at him as I watched him dissapear into his room. He doesn't want me slacking off but yet he barley gives me anything to do. Oh yeah, I was forced into this gang on the same day I found Kyoya as well. He told me that because he helped me "find" him, if that's how you'd put it, I had to join and help them fight off the other gangs. I told him absolutely not and I kept rejecting him but I got stuck joining anyway when he ordered his men to lock me up. I almost got away from them too when I ran and laid out one of the boys but of course since Kyoya's faster than me I was locked in a room and the next thing you knew I had that lion and crown tattooed on the back of my right wrist and I was stuck in their gang.

I trudged down the stairs of the old hotel and made my way to the kitchen. Suprisingly the guys were able to get the electricity and heat going again when they found this place. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a drink.

"You're up again?" A voice asked me with hit of astonishment.

I turned around to see Nile leaning against the doorframe. He had a shocked look on his face to see me standing there. Nile had always gotten up with my screams like Kyoya did but the rest of them just continued to sleep like a rock. I smiled at him and took a sip of my water again.

"Yeah. You gonna tell me I have issues too like Kyoya did?" I asked him.

"No but I wonder why that dream keeps biting at you. You said it was about the day you joined us right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Hmm, I wonder if it has anything to do with Kyoya. You were looking for him. By the way why were you looking for Kyoya? I've been meaning to ask you that." He told me.

". . . I was his best friend." I hesitated to respond.

"Really? From the looks of it he doesn't remember you because he obviously didn't react to you when he saw you." Nile stated.

"No duh. I don't know why though. It's like he lost his memory." I said.

When I looked back at Nile he was frozen with an expression like he had just remembered something. I put my water down and arched my eyebrow at him. He snapped out of his trance and looked at me as if it never happened.

"Nile? Do you remember something?" I asked him.

"Uhh, no. Nothig comes to mind." He said while playing dumb.

"Nile." I said harshly.

"Oh look at the time! I must get back to bed or the boss will kill me." He said and jeted out of the doorway and up the stairs.

I chased after him and bounded up the stairs. I had an advantage in running thanks to those woods I mentioned earlier so I was faster than Nile. I will give him props though for out running me all the way to his doorway which was all the way on the second floor in the back of the entire place. He dashed through it and I was just able to grip him by the back of his shirt's collar. I threw him down onto the floor in his room and placed my knee in the middle of his back while gripping both of his wrists.

"Tell me what happened!" I demanded.

"The boss doesn't want us talking about it!" He struggled to say since his face was squished on the floor.

"Like he'll know you told me. Now spill!" I snapped.

"Ok! Ok! Just let me go first." He said.

I got up of him and he sat up across the floor from me. He rubbed his cheek before explaining it all to me.

"The boss did lose a small amount of his memory. It happened about four months after he became our leader. We were doing a normal mission to stop a gang that trampled into our city. He told all of us to split up and he went a different way on his own. A few minutes later we heard two people yell. When we all reached where it came from we saw a lower henchmen dead on the floor and Kyoya was doubled up on the floor groaning. We all rushed him to the hospital and made it to where he survived. The only problem that the doctor told us about was that he may have lost a very small amount of his memory and now I'm guessing that small part was everything he did with you, Skylar." Nile explained.

I sat there frozen. My eyes were becoming blurry fast. This wasn't fair. My best friend dissapears and leaves me with my abusive stepfather and I find him seven years later just to figure out that he doesn't remember me. Dammit! I rubbed my eyes quickly and stood up. Nile was staring at me like he was waiting for those tears to come out but I just smiled.

"Thank you for telling me Nile." I said.

"No big deal Sky. Well you better get back to bed before the boss finds out we've been up this long. He doesn't like his members cranky." Nile replied.

"Yeah. Night Nile." I told him.

"See ya tomorrow Skylar." He replied.

I walked out of Nile's room and closed the door behind me. I slowly walked back to my room that was closer to the stairs than Nile's was. I guess there goes my dreams of getting my lost friend back. Now I understand that I can't blame him for joining a gang. He can't remember making that promise with me all those years ago. I rubbed my wrist where the lion tattoo and my three scars were. I got them when my stepdad went beserk on me. I sighed and went to go turn the corner that led to the hallway where my room was when I bumped into someone.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"There you are! Geez! I thought you ran away on me because you weren't back in bed yet." They replied.

I looked up to lock eyes with matching blue ones that had scars underneath them. I scowled but stopped when I remembered what Nile had told me about him.

"No I didn't run but I don't know why I didn't think of that before." I told him.

"Real funny Sky. Get to bed." He ordered.

"You're not my father!" I barked.

"Never said I was but I am your boss and you listen to me so go." He told me sternly.

"Whatever Kyo." I said.

I watched as he froze there but I ignored it and continued to my room. As I brushed past him I felt his fingers wrap around my arm. I stopped and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"What did you just call me?" He asked back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just a few seconds ago, what did you call me?" He asked.

"I called you Kyo, why. . ." I trailed off.

It hit me then and I realized why he had asked me that._ "Kyo! Kyo! Come on! I wanna race you again! Pleasepleaseplease please-" "Ok! Ok Skylar! I'll race you again but please stop calling me Kyo." "But it's cute!" "You're impossible."_. I used to call him Kyo all the time. He really didn't like it but we always had a good laugh when I did. What I didn't get was why he recognized me calling him that if he lost all recalection of me.

"Kyoya? Hello? Earth to Kyoya!" I said and snapped my fingers in his face.

"Grr! Don't ever call me that again! Go to your room or something!" He snapped at me and stormed of to his room that was three doors down from mine.

I stood there dumbfounded and then yelled in frustration at his angry flash out or whatever you would call it. I stomped to my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I flopped down on my bed and yanked the covers over me. For some reason I ended up getting so mad at him that I began to cry myself to sleep. _'I just want my old friend back' _was the last thing to run through my head before I pastout cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was sitting around laughing and talking. We were all waiting for someone to give orders for the day. I on the other hand couldn't have cared less. I just isolated myself to the back corner of the room and listened to my music. I didn't feel like doing anything today and it wasn't because I was tired it was because I still had Nile's story going through my head. That's what Kyoya gets for becoming a leader. The fool.

"Guys! Hey listen up!" I heard Nile's voice shout across the room.

I looked up and saw him standing on the table that was placed between the two couches. Everyone silenced themselves within at least ten seconds. I pulled out one of my earbuds so it looked like I was paying attention to what he was going to say.

"Hey Nile! Why are you giving orders? Where's Kyoya?" Ryan asked him.

"He's up in his room and he told me to give the orders, that's why. Before I do that though the boss wanted me to tell you the new groups so he wrote them down here." Nile replied and held up a sheet of paper.

"Again!? You gotta be kidding me!" Cody complained.

"We just switched groups three weeks ago." Demure stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He did though because of Skylar since she didn't have a group yet." Nile explained as they quieted down again.

"Whatever. Get on with it then so we can get to work." Ryan groaned.

"Ok then. Demure is now with Cody, Ryan, and James. . ." Nile's voice faded as I listened to my music.

His words wouldn't go away and it they were making me want to punch a wall. '_The only problem that the doctor told us about was that he may have lost a very small amount of his memory and now I'm guessing that small part was everything he did with you, Skylar.'_ God how it makes me want to smash things! My best friend, the one that protected me, the one that would only show his true smile to me. That friend, gone! that friend. . . my only friend.

"The last group is me, Benkei, Skylar, and Kyoya." Nile announced while snapping my train of thought.

My head shot up and looked at Nile. He just stood there and smiled at me. Why do I get the feeling that Nile had something to do with that setup. Guess it doesn't matter now anyway cause Kyoya agreed to it. I had no choice because you can't challenge Kyoya's choices. I pushed myself off the wall as Nile told the groups what they needed to do. After they all left to go do their duties nile walked up to me with Benkei following behind him.

"Boss wants us to meet him at the docks for another meeting he has with another leader." Nile informed me and nodded his head toward the door before they both walked off.

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my earbud back into my ear before following them. It was gloomy out again and it looked like it would start down pouring any minute. I was stupid enough to leave my hoodie in my room but it didn't matter. It wasn't like a little rain would hurt anyone. I followed Nile and Benkei down the back alleys so we would get to the meeting quicker. The docks were reached within a mere five or ten minutes. We found Kyoya standing infront of one of the docks warehouses with the other gang leader, that guy being Gingka Hagane. He had three henchmen with him as well. One was short with green hair, the second was taller than the first but still a little shorter than Gingka and he had black spikey hair with a red bang, and the third was a girl who was a little taller than the green haired kid and she wore glasses on her head and had short brown hair.

"Hey! There they are." Gingka yelled and waved to us as we walked up behind Kyoya.

"Took you guys long enough." Kyoya growled.

"Hey now, don't be so harsh on them Kyoya." Gingka told him.

"Whatever." He huffed in reply.

"Huh? Who's she?" The brown-haired girl asked and pointed at me.

"This is Skylar. Just joined two weeks ago." Nile answered and ruffled my hair.

"Stop that!" I snapped and slapped his hand away.

"Haha! Nice to meet you Skylar. I'm Gingka, leader of Gan Gan Galaxy. The short one here is Kenta. He's like a little brother to me. This one here is Masamune. He raves about how he's the best. Lastly there's Madoka. She finds all the info we need." Gingka told me and then smiled at me in the end.

"Nice to meet you all too." I said and nodded my head real quick.

"Anyways, as you were saying." Kyoya interuppted.

"Oh yeah! The Lone Wolf gang has become a real problem lately. They put four of my men in the hospital the other day. Madoka is having trouble find information so we're in the dark right now. I was wondering if you could help." Gingka told Kyoya.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything." Kyoya answered him.

"Great! I guess we'll keep in touch then. Once you find something tell us right away." Gingka demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it to you don't wo-"

Kyoya got cut off by a gun shot that bounced off the side of the metal warehouse. We all ducked and quickly hid behind any scattered piles of crates we could find. I peaked around the one I dashed behind to see about twelve guys standing near their hiding spots as well. I quickly noticed the tattoo on the guys arms. It was the same one the guy who had almost killed me two weeks ago had on his arm.

"Great! It's Lone Wolf!" Masamune complained.

"Didn't need this right now!" Nile groaned.

"Quit complaining! You know what to do! Sky, you stay low unless absolutely nessicary." Kyoya ordered.

"Why!?" I snapped.

"Because I said so!" He barked back.

I growled and watched the rest of them run about while shooting and hiding. I saw four men go down all at once thanks to Gingka and Kyoya. That left eight of them and we still had eight which is what we started off with. I noticed one of them sneak around and started to head for Madoka. On instinct I pulled the gun from the back of my waist band but before I could shoot Masamune had the guy to the ground. I settled back down and went to go put my gun back but I was yanked from my spot and dragged out into the firing zone where everything suddenly ceased.

"Skylar!" Kyoya shouted and bolted from his hiding spot.

"Now now. I wouldn't be reckless if I were you." The guy holding me chuckled.

Kyoya froze where he was and just stared at me. The guy gripped my hand tighter while suddenly holding a knife to my throat and lifting up my hand that held my gun to point it straight at Kyoya.

"No! Please!" I begged.

"Take one more step and I'll kill the both of ou in a blink of an eye." The guy told him.

"Let her go!" Kyoya snapped.

"Boss! Don't move!" Nile warned.

"Just what do you want anyway!?" Gingka asked him.

"It's pretty obvious. The same thing every other bad gang wants, money." The guy replied.

"Now why would we carry that around with us?" Kenta asked him.

"You don't pay up and I'll kill the girl and you. It's as simple as that." The guy said and shrugged.

"K-Kyoya. . ." I stuttered.

"Sky. . ." He mumbled back.

"Well?" The guy asked.

They all stood there silently. I looked down and saw Kyoya giving hand gestures to Nile without then knowing. I saw Nile silp back behind the crate. I could tell that this guy's patience was slipping while he slid his finger over mine that was placed in front of the trigger.

"N-No. Please don't make me shoot him." I whispered.

"You have to the count of five to make this deal!" The guy snapped.

"Skylar-"

"One!"

"It'll be ok-"

"Two!"

"I promise-"

"Three!"

"I won't let anyone hurt you-"

"Four!"

"I won't let them."

"Five! That's it! You're done!" The guy shouted.

"Nile now!" Kyoya shouted.

Nile popped out of nowhere and charged at me and the guy while Kyoya, Gingka, and the others quickly took down the last seven men that was standing behind us. Nile was fast at reaching us but the guy had already had his finger over mine that was on the trigger. I saw Kyoya hold up his gun and he shot before we did. He hit the guy in the arm and he dropped the knife that was up to my throat but he still had a good hold on my other hand as I was pulled back with him. the next thing I heard was. . . . . . **BANG!**


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I saw a blurry figure hovering over me and I realized it was Madoka once I saw things clearly again. She was waving her hand in front of my face and I saw her smile brightly when she noticed that my eyes were open. I raised my hand to my face and slowly sat up.

"Hey now! Don't strain yourself already!" She warned me.

"Oh I'm fine. Ugh! What happened?" I asked.

"We were in a fight with the gang Lone Wolf. You had been taken hostage and Kyoya and Nile saved you." She replied.

I froze as everything began to replay in my head. I looked around to find myself still at the warehouse. I was already dark out and I could see Kenta and Masamune standing around me as well. Nobody else was here though.

"Where are they? The others I mean." I asked.

"Erm. . . They're at the hospital." Madoka hesitated to say.

"H-Hospital!? B-But why?" I stuttered.

It dawned on me then that the guy who had me hostage was still holding my hand that held my gun. I remember it going off but it was all fuzzy after that because I passed out when I hit the ground. I began to breathe heavily. I just hoped that nothing too serious happened.

"W-Who was hurt?" I asked unsure if I would be comfortable with the answer.

They all stayed quiet and refused to answer. Madoka stood up and pulled my hand to get me to my feet. They all had sad looks on their faces. Masamune and Kenta began to walk away and Madoka tugged on my arm and pulled me along as well. I kept asking them who was hurt but they just kept on ignoring me until they got me to the hospital. I followed them into the elevator and I leaned up against the wall as I felt it jostle every time we passed a floor. I looked up at the screen above the door when I heard the door ding to see that we were on the fourth floor. I trailed along as we turned corners and walked down hallways. They all stopped in front of one of the rooms. The sign next to it read "Room 358" on it. The three of them stepped aside and Madoka nodded her head as if to tell me to go in. I did as she directed and found Benkei, Nile, and Gingka surrounding the hospital bed.

"Guys?" I said curiously.

Nile and Gingka turned to look at me but Benkei stayed the way he was and it looked like he was shaking and thought I heard him sobbing. Nile and Gingka didn't look so cheerful either.

"Skylar. . ." Nile trailed off.

"Nile. . .Who's. . .Who's in the bed?" I asked hesitantly.

I walked closer to them and Nile slowly moved out of the way. I almost stumbled over my feet when I saw who was laying in the bed. I lost my voice and legs became like jelly. Nile held his arm out to keep me from falling over.

"No. . .Not. . . Not him. . .K-Kyoya." I sobbed, tears brimming.

"Skylar, he'll be fine. It was an accident." Gingka told me.

"N-No, it's all m-my fault. He's l-like this because of m-me." I told them, my lip trembling as I stared at the body in the bed.

Kyoya had bandages wrapped around his stomach and wires and tubes hung about him. His eyes were closed and he was all scratched up. His teeth were clenched together like he was hurting severely. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. I couldn't stand to be in the same room or even the same building as him right now. My thoughts just stopped working and I turned around and flew out of the room, down the hall, to the first floor, and out to the streets. I ran down the sidewalk and around corners. I didn't know where I was because it was so dark and I didn't know where I was going or where I wanted to be. My feet and legs just kept working on their own. I didn't know how long I had ran for but once I noticed that I had stopped moving I opened my eyes and saw that I was back at the docks but It was nowhere near the warehouse area. I collapsed to the floor and tilted my head back to look at the sky. I held my arm in front of my face and then looked down so I could see my tattoo better. The lion rested there on my wrist, the crown of it rested right above. I looked at it and began to wonder why he choose this as his gang's symbol. I then recalled the memory of when we told each other about our favorite things.

_'"Umm, favorite color?" I asked. "Green, and yours?" Kyoya responded. "I like royal blue or electric blue." I answered. "Those sound cool! Oh I know What's your favorite animal?" he asked. "Well, I like lions." I told him. "Really!? No way! That's my favorite too!" He shouted. "Oh cool!" I yelled as well. "I guess we do have a lot of things in common." Kyoya said. "Guess so." I agreed. "Hey Skylar, If we do end up in gangs when we're older as a last resort let's make sure one of us becomes the leader and we'll make our symbol a lion with a crown and if I'm the leader I'll make the out line green but if you're the leader then the outline can be blue, Ok?" He told me. "Uhh, alright but I hope we won't have to." I answered."'_

I smiled at my memory but then I realized that the symbol wasn't the way Kyoya said he would make it. It did have a lion and a crown but his outline wasn't green, it was a royal blue. That was one of my favorite colors. _'Had Kyoya thought of me when he joined this gang? This was before he lost his memory if I recall correctly.' _I thought.

"Nice tattoo ya got there." A creepy voice suddenly said.

I slapped my hand over the lion tattoo and looked behind me to see a large dark figure standing behind me with three other men behind him. His arm was covered in bandages a I could faintly see a gang symbol tattooed on his arm. I squinted my eyes and then started to slide away from him when I realized who it was.

"Y-You! You're that guy from before!" I shouted.

"Huh? Oh I see now, You're that little girl that I took hostage and you're the reason I was shot. Bad mistake getting on the bad side of Lone Wolf's leader." He chuckled.

"L-Leader!? You're their leader!?" I stuttered.

"A little surprised I see. It's a good thing I found you cause now that you're alone I can pay you back for what happened to me." He told me.

"W-What!? No!" I yelled.

I didn't even have time to get to my feet when the other two guys each had one of my arms in their grasp. I kicked my feet and moved my arms but I couldn't get free. They dragged me closer to the water and I began to panic even more. They lifted me up over the edge of the railing and I started to breathe heavily again.

"W-Wait! Please don't drop me in there! I can't swim!" I shouted.

"You can't swim? Ha! Then this will make it even more pleasurable." The leader snickered.

"I'm begging you!" I pleaded.

". . .Drop her." He told the other two.

"NO!" I shouted.

They let go of my arms and I fell into the freezing blue water. I kicked my way to the surface but every time I reached it to get air I felt like I was being dragged down again. I remember Kyoya telling me how to keep myself up in the water after he had to save me from almost drowning in a river but it wasn't helping me at all. My arms and legs were starting to get tired as I kept kicking I felt like I was being choked from lack of air.

"Hahaha! Why don't you just fall under all ready!" One of them shouted from above.

Lucky for him that's just what I did. I didn't have the strength to stay afloat anymore. I sunk under the water and stopped struggling to reach the surface. Everything slowly became less clear and then everything just went black all around me.

"Grandma! She's waking up!" I heard a little boy yell.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I found an old woman and a small boy standing next to me. They seemed happy that I was awake but I had no clue who in the world they were.

"W-Who are you? W-Where am I?" I asked them.

"This is my house deary. My grandson here found you washed up on shore. You're in the lower parts of Warren city." The old woman told me.

"Warren city? So I'm still where I was before." I whispered.

"You've been out for a while. It's been about a month now." The boy told me.

"A month!?" I yelled.

"My, my. We thought you'd never wake up." The woman said.

"Wait a minute. What about Kyoya and Nile? Or even Benkei?" I asked.

"Kyoya? You know the leader of Wild Fang? So cool!" The boy said.

I took it that Kyoya was still alive by the way the boy reacted to what I said. That made me feel a little easy at least. I got out of bed and looked down at my tattoo. I wondered if they noticed it at all.

"You should still rest a little more. It's been awhile since you've been on your feet." The woman told me.

"No I'm fine. I need to find my friends." I told her and walked off.

I grabbed a piece of large fabric to use as a cloak as I walked out of the small house and started to run once I was far enough away. I heard that the lower parts of town had the rocky beach and the larger part of the city held the port. Looks like I wasn't in that water for to long but I sure was passed out for a while. '_A whole month huh? I wonder how much has changed.' _I thought. It wasn't long before I reached the larger part of the city. I used part of the fabric as a hood to cover myself up if anyone unfriendly noticed me. Everyone was rushing around like normal but they all had newspapers in their hands. I walked over to a newspaper stand and picked one up off the rack. My eyes widened as soon as I read the first sentence of the first page article.

**_'Wild Fang's new recruit Skylar went missing on Tuesday September 15th and was presumed dead on Tuesday October 6th, three weeks later.'_**


	5. Chapter 5

They all thought I was dead. They gave up only after three weeks! How could they! They didn't even bother to try hard enough! I was alive. Why did you all give up? Why did you give up, Kyoya? This wasn't fair! My tears began to seap through the paper as I continued to read or at least try to. Some of the guys had said some stuff about me in the article. Some said that even though I was only there for a short time that I was like family, like a sister to them. Demure and Benkei said the same thing. Nile said that it was like they had all known me since we were little. It made me laugh because I knew what he was trying to hint at there. I kept reading until I came to the part where Kyoya had said something.

_'Skylar was important to all of us. She easily fit in with all of us even though she refused to join at first. She made us all laugh at times and always helped us in our tight spots, even for me. It was like I've known her forever, like she was someone I had met before but I couldn't put my finger on who it might be. I truly miss her and I wish that she may be out there somewhere.'_

My hands began to shake and my teeth were chattering together. I reminded him of someone he knew? I was the someone he knew! Why did this have to happen!? Why me?

"Miss? Are you ok?" The newspaper man asked me.

"U-Uhh, yeah I'm f-fine. It's just really sad you know. They all lost someone so close to them. That girl seemed to glue them all together." I replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Now Wild Fang is looking for another recruit. They're are many that have tried out but apparently Kyoya isn't accepting them. They say he's looking for someone that was just like Skylar. Seems like she was closer to him than he let on in the article." The man informed me and smirked at the last part.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe you should try out. You look almost like the girl's twin from here so may have a good chance." He stated.

"I think I might. Thanks for the tip." I said and walked off while placing the paper back on the rack.

I'm definitely going to get in again. But I need to change my looks first. It would probably be bad if I just went there to try out and looked exactly like I did before. They'd all flip on me. I walked into a store and walked down each isle looking for things that might help me. I looked up at the mirror that was placed in the top corner of the store for security. My hair had grown out a good amount. It wasn't shoulder length anymore, more like 'down to the middle of my back' length now. I guess that help me a lot now. I smiled and turned around to find hair products on the shelf behind me. I grabbed two boxes and paid them at the counter.

"Hey, umm, do you have a back room?" I asked the owner behind the counter.

"Yes, why?" She replied.

"Do you think I could use it to dye my hair here? I'm traveling a lot and I don't have a hotel room." I answered.

"Oh no problem. I'll help if you want." She offered.

"That would be helpful, thanks.", I said and smiled until I realized that it might be bad if she saw who I was, "Actually I-"

"Don't worry, I already know who you are, Skylar of Wild Fang." She giggled.

"But how!?" I asked startled and pulled my hood off.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me." She laughed

"What?. . .Wait. . .Madoka!" I yelled.

"Now you see it!" I said and continued to laugh.

"But why aren't you freaked out? I'm supposed to be dead. Oh and by the way what are you doing here?" I said.

"One, I refused to believe you'd die that easily, and two, Gingka put me undercover just in case Lone Wolf robbed another store." She answered.

"Lone Wolf still causing issues? Well let's go to the back and talk while you dye my hair." I said.

"Sure." She replied as I followed her to the back.

The back room was extremely small. I was placed in a tight chair that actually looked like one you would find at a barber shop. I mirror was placed on the wall but it was cracked in the corner and it looked like the dirt was purposely patted up onto it. Madoka set the boxes of hair dye on the small table in the back and opened up one of them.

"Why are you dying your hair anyway?" She asked me.

"I don't want the guys flipping on me if they see me as the old me and I don't need any unfriendly faces noticing me. It's not like Kyoya remembers me anyway." I mumbled back.

"Of course he does! He talks about you as much as the rest of us." She snapped at me.

"That's not what I mean. Kyoya and I were best friends when we were little kids. This was way before he became a gang leader. We were really close. To tell you the truth he was my only friend. Everyone else thought of me as a creep. I would hang with him every chance I could if it got me away from my abusive stepfather." I explained as she started to rub the bleach through my hair.

"Oh I see now. I know what you mean. It was because of that accident that he forgot you wasn't it?" She asked.

"Probably. Nile told me about that." I told her.

It went silent after that. I watched as Madoka did my hair. I told her that I wanted the tips of my bangs and the under layer of my hair to stay black so I could still remember what I used to look like. She just smiled and did as I asked. She finished up my hair in about hour. She helped me rinse out my hair in the really tiny sink and once it was dry I looked in the mirror to find a whole new me. My hair now looked like it was originally blonde and it looked like the black parts were what were dyed. I loved it a lot.

"There you go!" Madoka said cheerfully.

"Thanks M." I said.

"M?" She questioned.

"Thought I'd give a nickname a shot." I replied and scratched the back of my head.

"Oh! Ok! I like it." She giggled.

"Hahaha! Oh and Madoka, please don't tell anyone who I really am." I begged her.

". . .Man, I really wish I didn't have to but ok. I promise I won't tell." She said.

I smiled at her and hugged her. I followed her out of the small room and placed my cloak on that I had taken off while my hair was being done. I then realized that my clothes seemed a small bit tight and they weren't to decent anymore seeming's how they were frayed and torn.

"You need clothes?" Madoka asked.

"Uhh, yeah." I admitted sheepishly.

"It's ok, here. It's not much that I've earned pretending to work here but it should get you three new outfits." She told me and handed me around a hundred dollars.

"Not much!? Madoka I don't need all of this." I told her and tried to hand it back.

"Aren't those clothes that Kyoya had given you when you joined?" She asked with a smirk.

"Ugh! Fine!" I groaned.

The store door suddenly opened and on instinct I hid because I forgot that I just dyed my hair. I peaked around the corner to see that it was only Masamune who had walked in. He had a big cheeky grin on his face and his hands were rested on the back of his head.

"Hey Madoka! Gingka told me to check on you." He said.

"Oh I'm fine. I just finished helping Sk-another customer." She quickly said while saving herself.

I remembered then that my hair was dyed so I stood up from my ducking position and walked out from behind the shelf. Masmune turned and looked at me as his hands fell from the back of his head. He gave me a quick confusing look before shaking it off and smiling at me.

"Hiya!" He yelled cheerfully.

"Hey there. Well thanks again for helping me. I should get going." I said while playing it off casually.

I hurried out the door and ran down the street. That confusing look Masamune gave me made my heart jump. I thought he recognized me for a second there. I stopped running and leaned on my knees panting. I stood up and pushed my hair out of my face. I shook my hair and began to walk again. It wasn't long before I came across a clothes and shoe shop. I walked in and quickly bought two or three outfits. I used their changing room to change into the one outfit that was a royal blue tank top, a black denim vest, black skinny jeans, and dark blue converse, with black fingerless gloves. I realized that I had my sunglasses in the back pocket of my old shorts and took those before throwing my old clothes away. I put those on as well and walked out of the store with my other two outfits in the bag.

I discarded my cloak in a back alley and made my way to that old hotel that Kyoya brought me to over a month ago. It was still the same as I remember it although the plants that were growing on the outside did look bigger than before. I walked over to the door and tried to budge it open. I had to use my shoulder before I was able to squeeze through the small opening. It didn't look like anyone was there when I walked in. I walked over to the kitchen where Benkei would usually be but he wasn't there. No one was in the living room area playing games on the T.V. either.

"Strange? Why aren't any of them here?" I asked myself.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

I quickly turned around and saw that double colored haired friend of mine. I smiled at Nile as he just stood there giving me a confused look. I know he didn't recognize me but I couldn't help but to smile at him. It's been a whole month since I've seen Nile.

"Nile. . ." I whispered.

"I asked who you were." He said a little harshly.

"Oh, umm, Uhh, I'm Sage." I lied.

"Ok then, why are you here?" He asked.

"I heard that you were looking for a new recruit so I thought I would see if I could join." I replied.

He just stood there and continued to stare at me. He walked closer to me until or faces were only inches apart. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks at the awkwardness the Nile was causing.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Why do I get a feeling that you're lying? You look awfully familiar." He replied.

"I don't know." I answered and held my hands up.

I saw Nile's eyes dart to my right wrist and I quickly put it down hoping that he hadn't seen the tattoo. Unfortunately he did and he tried to snatch at my wrist. I kept backing up but I ended up toppling over the coffee table behind me giving Nile the chance to grab my wrist. His eyes widened at the crowned lion that was on it.

"Wha. . .!?. . . Who are you really?" He asked me.

"Nile, It's me, Skylar. I dyed my hair." I told him.

"S-Sky!? It can't be! You're dead!" He yelled.

"SHHH! I'm not dead you moron! You guys just don't know how to look hard enough." I snapped and covered his mouth.

"You're alive!" He yelled again and hugged me tightly.

"I told you to be quiet, and call me Sage. I don't need certain people knowing I'm alive." I said.

"Kyoya! He needs to know!" Nile said and pulled away.

"No! No! He can't know Nile cause then it'll definitely get out to people I don't need it to. I hate hiding it from him but please don't tell anyone else. I told Madoka the same thing." I told him.

"But Sky-"

"Just take me to him." I demanded.

"Alright." I said and gave in.

We both stood up and I followed him out to the jungle of a courtyard at the back of the hotel. Everyone was there. I didn't know why but they were. They all instantly looked at me, some confused, some in shock. I noticed Benkei, Demure, Cody, and Ryan in an instant. Nile smiled at me and lead me deep to the back of the courtyard that was smothered in vines. I stopped as soon as he did and looked at the guy in front of us. I knew just from the back of his head that it was Kyoya. I couldn't forget that pine green hair of his. It looked like he was hovering in front of something though.

"Boss, another want's to try." Nile told him.

"Doubt they'll make it just like the others." He replied and didn't move.

"Oh I don't know about that. Sage here is a real persistent one." Nile said.

I elbowed him in his side and he tried to hold down a laugh that I could see was forming in his throat. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Kyoya who was now standing. He turned around and I saw his eyes go wide the moment he looked at me.

"S-Skylar?" I heard him faintly say but I ignored it to play along.

"Hey! I'm Sage." I lied to him.

He stood there frozen and he quickly looked back from the stone that was just in front of him and then back to me. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion before looking a the stone myself. My jaw opened a little bit when I saw what was engraved on it.

_'SKYLAR, The sister we all loved to the very core.'_


	6. Chapter 6

He wouldn't take his eyes off of me now. Only when I looked at him would he look away. It was become a pain and I was starting to feel guilty because I felt like I was hurting him from hiding who I was. I could hear him whisper my real name from time to time. It felt like so much pain was coming from him every time he said it. I scrunched my hand into a fist and turned my head to look at him again. He turned away instantly like he had done since the first time I looked at him. I sighed and stood up to walk over to him even though he was only like two feet away. His back was pressed up against the door frame of the living room's archway. I stopped in front of him and crossed my arms.

"Are you ok Kyoya?" I asked him.

"Just peachy." He groaned.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"It's nothing. You just. . .Never mind. I'll be up in my room." He said and started to walk away.

He looked at me before he had been fully turned around. The look in his eyes made my heart fall into a pit of guilt again. I could see pain, sadness, anger, rage, all of the above in those ocean eyes. I didn't know why but for some reason I ended up reaching out and grabbing his arm without realizing what I was actually doing. He stopped walking and turned to look at me once more. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing seemed to want to roll off of my tounge. I let go of his arm and he just turned and walked away again. I let my arm slump down to my side and my black and blonde bangs fell in front of my face as I looked at the ground. Someone came up to me and gripped my shoulder from behind. I tilted my head and saw Nile through the gaps in-between my hair.

"It was your choice to keep it from him." He said.

"You are really not helping my situation. Do you really think I want to keep something like this from my best friend? Grant it he doesn't remember me but I remember him and this is the only way I feel that I can keep both me and him safe." I whispered angrily.

"You may be keeping each other safe from physical problems but if you keep it up the emotional stress will eventual get to the both of you Sky." He told me and walked away to go join Cody and Ryan in the Xbox game they were glued to.

I let out a heavy breath from my nostrils and walked off to the kitchen area. Of course I found Benkei sitting at the table eating a burger like usual. I giggled and walked over to the fridge. I grabbed a Pepsi and popped it open.

"You'll get a stomach ache if you eat that too fast." I told him after I pulled the can away from lips.

Benkei stopped eating at that dead second and looked at me, his eyes filled with shock. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as he dropped the sub onto his plate and looked down at his lap with sad eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I say the wrong thing?" I asked confused.

"No, no, you didn't. It's just. . .Skylar. . . she used to tell me the exact same thing every time she walked in here and I was eating." He replied as a small smile spread onto his face.

My eyes widened and I could feel my grip loosen on the can in my hand. By the time I went to go grip it tightly again it had already slipped from my hand and had collided with the floor. The liquid inside splashed out everywhere and I yelped as it splashed up my leg.

"Crap!" I shouted and flung my hands down to my sides angrily.

"You ok?" Benkei asked as I bent over to pick up the now sticky can.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied and threw the can in the trash and cleaned up the floor.

After I finished scrubbing the soaked floor I stood up to find that Benkei had left. I looked down at his plate to find the half of his sub that was untouched to still be sitting there. _'Weird? It's not like Benkei to not finish his food.' _I thought. I shrugged my shoulders and threw the napkins away. I went to go walk out of the kitchen but I ended up bumping into someone. I stumbled backwards and placed a hand on my head.

"Argh! Watch it!" I snapped.

"There you are." The husky voice replied.

I looked up to find cheek-scared, leading teen standing in the doorway with a soft smile playing with his lips. I unclenched my teeth and looked at him with a sorry expression. He walked towards and placed a hand on my shoulder. I furrowed my eyebrows with confusion.

"It's not like Benkei to come out of a place that has food with a sad look on his face. What'd you do to 'em?" He asked with a playful tone.

"Nothing, I just told him that he'd get a stomach ache from eating to fast and then he told me how. . .Skylar used to say that to him." I replied hesitantly and looked down.

I waited for Kyoya to do something or say something but when I looked back up the small happiness that had been spread a crossed his face was replaced with raging one. His teeth were gritted and the grip he had on my shoulder tightened extremely. It was scarring me how much anger was filling his eyes.

"K-Kyoya? Did I-"

I was cut off by him shoving me away. I stumbled back and ended up falling to the floor. I looked back up at him in shock as he continued to stare at me with that raging gleam in his eye.

"You need to stop making memories of her resurface in our minds! It's bad enough that most of us are still struggling to move on and we don't need you making it worse! You don't understand how much that loss hurt us. . .How much it hurt _ME!_" Kyoya snapped.

My eyes widened and I started to breath heavily. I wobbled to my feet with his words replaying in my mind. I hurt him that much? Him losing someone he can't even remember the truth about hurt him? I felt my eyes watering as Kyoya's footsteps drew closer. He grabbed my shoulders and roughly jerked my up so I could look at him.

"You need to stop this Sage. It isn't-"

"IDIOT!" I hollered and yanked his arms off of me.

He stood there frozen as I bolted out of the kitchen and jammed myself through the crack in the hotel's front door. I understand that I was hurting them badly but he didn't need to shove me like that. He didn't need to yell at me the way he did. He didn't know how much _I_ was hurting! I ran off into an alleyway and collapsed on the ground while leaning up against the wall. I gasped my breath as I adjusted the gun in my waistband to get my phone out. I typed in my password and zipped through my contacts. Once I found the one I wanted I clicked on it and put it up to my ear as it rung.

_"Hello?"_ The voice on the other end said once the phone picked up.

"Madoka? I need to talk to you. Please meet me somewhere." I sobbed back through the phone.


End file.
